Prime Minister
"I Founded this Government with the Single goal of uniting the world, i believe it is a mission well done" -Prime Minister Prime Minister Loren is the leader of the DOMINO Govrnment. he is also the founder. he is always scene with DOMINO China Leader Mei-Lien. All of DOMINOs Leaders and Forces are Loyal to Loren, though only a select few know of his true name, and as such, he is mainly known as The Prime Minister, or rather, Prime Minister. Early Life Prime Minister Loren was raised in the aftermath of the Initial Impact. his family was the lead crime ring in the world before the war, and somewhat of a force after it. he was determined to unite the splinter groups of the crime ring around the world that had been disconnected or lost connection. and sometime later he had achieved his goal in 0075 R.C. following meeting Mei-Lien, His Tactician and DOMINO China leader, who also ran the China Branch of the Crime Ring. he eventually decided that the world lawless is no place for mankind. around 0079 R.C. at the age of 25 he founded DOMINO. based on the principle that the world would follow their actions seeing as no other governemnt or power existed like it. DOMINO DOMINO soon had control over the World, however, the fact that there was only one leader could mean an easy overthrow or collapse. Loren appointed several Leaders to run certain sectors of the city. Discrimination Prime Minister Loren enacted the segregation laws to keep the Impure safe until DOMINO can slowly integrate the two races back into one peacefully. however, Marie Antoinette's city became more violent after her outrage at the DOMINO meeting, which then later led to death of Lady Jeanne Grey, at the hands of Marie Antoinette. Prime Minister Loren gave the Child (Anne Bolin) to the proper medical and social officials. Revenge Both Prime Minister Loren and Mei-Lien concocted a scheme to eliminate Marie Antoinette. it had to do with Catherine and at the first part, Cindy Mayweather. but later changed to Anne Bolin and Madam Mary following the riots that occurred in Marie Antoinette's city. they were going to orignally make sure Cindy survives and get her to kill Marie Antoinette, leaving their hands clean and Marie Antoinette dead. however, it was later decided that they could manipulated both Madam Mary and Anne Bolin to do the job thanks to Catherine spying as Madam Mary's Secretary. she informed Madam Mary that she wouldn't stand for this and would kill Marie Antoinette and takeover the sector for her own, and she informed Anne Bolin of the dark truth of her mother's (Lady Jeanne Grey) killer, that it was Marie Antoinette. soon after causing the battle at the Opera. Appearence Prime Minister Loren is short haired. he usually wears a black outfit with some military influence with accents of red. Personality Prime Minister Loren is an individual that gives consideration to his world leaders and their military strengths like England's overuse of authority and Russia's absence thereof. he is usually calm. Prime Minister Loren works with Mei-Lien and Catherine. though Mei-Lien works directly with Prime Minister Loren. unlike Catherine, who works in the field.